A Bad Day
by OnEwIeRdFrEaK
Summary: With everyone coming to Gohan for advice, will he ever be able to finish his sandwhiches? hmmm.. :p


Disclaimer : Dont own anything.

* * *

The teenage saiyan sat under a shady tree reading a new textbook his mom had gotten him, next to him a plate with 30 stacks of sandwhiches and 20 cans of coke. He reached out and grabbed two of the sandwhiches and stuffed them into his hungry mouth his eyes never leaving his book. It had been a long day, it was his mothers birthday tomorrow and he had searched for nearly 5 hours something that his mother would love, and now he can finally relax with his lovely food and an interesting book.

"Hey there Gohan!"

The boy looked up with hamster cheeks, "Myesh?"

Goku cheerfully walked over to his son, glancing over his shoulder once before plopping down on the ground next to him.

"Whatcha eating there?"

Gohan swalled hastily.

"Sandwhich. It's mine." Gohan replied possessively, getting ready to shield his property with his life if he had too.

Goku sweatdropped, "Okay, okay" he held his hands up showing he was no threat, but looked longingly at the delicious looking food.

Gohan nooded, returning to his food and book but keeping an eye on his drooling father, he reached out and grabbed 2 more and bought them to his mouth.

"Hey, Gohan"

Gohan stopped, looking up at Goku.

"Dad..."

The man cleared his throat and looked at his hands looking awkward but attempting to keep, unsuccesfully, his cool.

"I've helped you out and stuff, right? We've always been there for each other!" Goku grinned at his son, "You're so smart! Boy, I wish - "

"No, get her a present yourself"

" - But Gohan! I dont know what to get here!" Goku whined.

"Dad - "

Goku shuffled closer to his exparested looking son and did the only thing he could.

He begged.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAAAASE!!! PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP AND CHOCOLATE SYRUP! AND KETCHUP! AND - "

"OK OK FINE!" Gohan snapped in annoyance unable to carry on listening to his dad pleading pathetically.

Goku gave him the Son Grin and settled back down in his original position.

"Soooo what should I get her?"

Gohan stared at him for a moment.

"Get her jewerly"

"Jewelery? Like a necklace? Or earrings? Oh oh! Maybe food! She likes cooking, right? Maybe a cookbook or something so she can cook more delicious food! Or maybe - "

At the moment annoyance wasnt something Gohan was good at hiding. And he made no attempt to.

"What do I care? Just get her earrings. Or better yet, ask her"

Goku blinked at the fuming Gohan and stiffled his laughter that was bubbling up as he noticed his son was counting till 10.

"You get that from your mom!"

"What are you getting at, dad?"

Goku shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. He glanced at his son.

"Should I really ask her? What if she knows? I kinda want it to be a surprise, I mean presents are supposed to be surprises!"

Gohan sighed then nodded.

"Just get her something expensive and nice. Bulma and Krillen have a bet going on saying your gonna get her food or something" he said absently as he started reading his book again.

"A bet - on what?" Goku asked, confused.

The boys eyes widened slightly and he shook his head attempting to seem clueless.

"Nothing! I dont know - um - nothing."

"Oh."

Silence filled the area with Gohan staring at his dad expectantly, and the older saiyan awkwardly looked around, then at his son, then at the sky. He started tapping his leg.

Gohan sighed loudly, dropping his sandwich.

"What dad?"

"Um, what's a bet? Or do you mean mean bed? I know whats a bed, but why would Bulma and Krillen have a bed - "

"Go ask mom!"

"Yeah but - "

"NOW!"

Goku jumped slightly, and then nodded cheerfully, getting up from his place, "Okie dokie then!" he shot his Son Grin at his son before skipping into the house.

Gohan rolled his eyes, picking up his sandwich again.

"Its just you and me..."

He licked his lips, bringing the sandwich to his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt someone crash down from the tree next to him.

Gohan sighed.

"Hiya big bwotha!" Goten started boucning up and down in his place.

"Goten, what is it?"

"Um well y'see! Its mommys biwfday tomowow and I dunno whatta get hew!"

"Draw her a picture" Gohan suggested, head bobbing up and down as he watched his little hyper brother, "Stop! Im getting a headache..."

Goten gave a last hard bounce creating a mini earthquake.

"Sowwy" he looked up at his brother with big adorable eyes, "But big bwotha, I dwaw hew pictuwes evewy day! I wanna get hew somethin' new!"

"Flowers? Pick her flowers"

Goten shook his head, "I did that last time! Wememba?"

"Well, um, make a picture frame!"

"I dunno how!"

"You dont know how to..." Gohan rubbed his neck, "C'mon squirt, lets see what we can do" he got up.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Goten cheered running into the house and to his bedroom.

Gohan shot a longing look at his stack of food.

_'So much for a relaxing evening...'_

Gohan went into the kitchen where he saw his stuttering father and his irritated looking mother.

"What's up?" he asked curiousty getting the best of him.

"I have no idea! Goku came in here and started stuttering!" she answered shooting a helpless look at her oldest son.

"Hey dad"

Goku looked at his son, "Yeah"

"Just ask..."

Goku nodded, took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

Gohan and Chichi sweatdropped.

Silence filled the kitchen as Chichi and Goku stared at each other and Gohan looked back and forth at the two, then headed to a cabinet and got out some strings that he could use to help Goten do something as a present for their mom, he went out into the living room and got some paper and entered the kitchen again.

Goku still had his mouth open and was going blue.

Chichi's eyes were twitching, and was looking back and forth from her husband to the shiny frying pan near her.

Gohan facefaulted at the same scene he had left from a minute ago.

Silence continued in the kitchen.

And was finally interuppted by Gohan.

"Oh my GOD!"

The two froze and stared at him. Chichi frowned. "What is it, dear?"

The boy opened and closed his mouth, nearly struggling to keep his composure. "Gohan?"

"_GOD_!" He yelled, glaring at them "HE wants to know what you want for your birthday! YOU tell him, and I am _hungry_- what are YOU going to do about it?!"

Goku frowned in confusion. "About your hunger?" he glanced at Chichi who shrugged.

"N-NO!" Gohan exclaimed, crumbling the paper into a ball in frustration. "About what you want for your birthday!" he cried, "Talk! Just...leave me alone! _Please_!"

Goku's brow furrowed slightly, looking out of the window. "We- we will leave you alone from now on, Gohan. But..." he trailed off once he had a view of the outside, cringing.

Gohan turned his head, following his father's gaze. Under the shady tree stood Mira Trunks and Chibi Trunks. In their hands was Gohan's sandwiches.

He scowled and ran out yelling angrily.

"**HEY**!"

The two looked up, and Mirai Trunks immediately grinned sheepishly lowering his head in guilt. Chibi Trunks stopped in mid-chew. "What? We were hungry."

The boy groaned, throwing the paper hard enough to hit Chibi Trunks on the head knocking him backwards. He spun around and stomped back into the house and upto his room in an angry huff.

Goku and Chichi watched the seventeen-year-old leave, and then turned to each other. They stared at each other for several seconds. Finally Goku spoke.

"Whaddya want for your birthday, honey?"

Chibi Trunk walked into the house, followed by his alternate future counterpart who was laughing his head off, wiping his mouth. "You need to do somethin' about his anger issues..." He grumbled, walking up the stairs to Gotens room. "Hittin' me with a paper ball and knocking me over..."

End.


End file.
